My Night Routine
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Ada satu alasan kenapa ia sulit sekali bangun di pagi hari, dan mengantuk di waktu-waktu tertentu. Karena Jongin punya hobi yang bagus tiap sebelum tidur. BL YAOI/ EXO/ KAISOO! /


[ **25062016/5310244 NATE XAVELA]**

 **Ultimate Kaisoo!**

 **Everything about BL, from an amateur queen. Just don't be sick, baby.**

 **Another standard warning applied**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kyungsoo punya Jongin, Jongin punya Kyungsoo. They are belongs to God**

Alunan musik hip-hop itu terus menggema memantul diantara dinding-dinding kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Menemani ketiga pemuda yang meliuk menampilkan gerakan lincah, sesekali menghentak.

Peluh tercetak di kaos polos mereka. Chanyeol mengikuti alunan musiknya sambil menggumamkan sebuah melodi, sembari mengatur seberapa kuat pernapasannya. Dari kaca yang menggelilingi ini, kalian akan dapat melihat keindahan dari segala prespektif.

Yang ditenggah memiliki gerakan yang paling luwes menyatu dengan melodi, yang satu memiliki hentakan yang kuat, dan yang lainnya memiliki ekspresi yang seolah mengajakmu ikut larut. Dan begitu musik memasuki nada akhri, mereka mengakhirinya dengan pose epic.

Chanyeol berteriak detik itu juga, "Ini hebat!"

Mereka mengatur napasnya masing-masing.

"Lumayan. Kita harus menunjukkannya ke Suho-hyung."

"Besok sajalah, Sehun. Sekarang kita ke arcade games saja," Ujar Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara mendengus, tapi tak menolak.

Mereka menoleh pada kawannya yang lain. Yang duduk selonjoran sambil minum, dengan tangan satunya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Terkadang tersenyum disela-sela jarinya yang mengetik dengan cepat.

"Jongin ke arcade yuks." Sahut Chanyeol, meninggalkan Sehun untuk bergerak lebih mendekat kearah Jongin. Menanti jawaban dari pemuda itu,

"Ke arcade yuk?!" Tanyanya lagi lebih keras, sambil mencoba mengintip Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau ini lagi nonton bokep atau apa sih? Kok swnyum-senyum dari tadi." Katanya ketus. Dengusan Sehun menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol.

Masih belum digubris.

Jongin melirik kedua sahabatnya dari balik ponsel, "Kalian masih mau latihan lagi atau tidak?"

Chanyeol mencibir, karena malah dijawab kalimat tanya yang tak singkron. Apa-apaan, mereka sudah latihan lebih dari dua jam, dan Jongin masih menanyakan untuk latihan lagi? Bahkan seorang Chanyeol saja rasanya berlaripun ia akan selambat kelinci.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup, Kkamjong." Balas Sehun santai, sembari membereskan peralatannya.

"Ke arcade yuukk?" Tanya Chanyoel entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, karena sedari tadi ia tak digubris. Maknae sialan. Yang satu sibuk membereskan semua peralatannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, sedangkan yang satu lagi menoleh padanya saja tidak.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang merecoki acara beres-beres Sehun dengan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dimasukkan Sehun, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengumpat keras. Bertanya hal yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yak! Berhenti, Chanyeol!" Sehun memukul tangan Chanyeol yang rusuh.

"Makannya ayo main, aku bosan di dorm."

"Iya.. Iya, sudah sana." Usir Sehun.

Chanyeol berganti haluan kearah Jongin. Ikut duduk berselonjor disebelahnya. Menggerak-gerakkan kaki panjangnya. Jongin menoleh, dan sebelum Chanyeol mengoceh Jongin menutup mulut pemuda itu, "Aku gak ikut. Sudah malam waktunya tidur."

Di waktu itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Suara musik yang sebelumnya tersengar dari ruang disamping ruangan mereka juga mendadak sepi, seolah ikut mendukung keheningan ini.

Chanyeol berkedip-kedip. "Waktunya apa?"

Jongin bangkit dan menggambil barang-barangnya. Mereganggkan tubuhnya, ia beranjak, sambil sebelumnya menoleh dan mengedip singkat kearah Chanyeol, seolah menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi terambang. "Aku duluan ya. Byee" Tubuh itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Pintu ruangan itu akhirnya tertutup dengan suara mantap.

"Sehun..."

Kedua anak adam itu saling pandang. Yang satu menatap ngeri, yang satu tak percaya.

"Ya, aku dengar apa katanya." Iris matanya masih melotot nyaris keluar.

"Dia bilang sudah malam dan waktunya tidur." Ujarnya tak percaya.

"Dan ini baru jam delapan, Yeol"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya, kapan waktu paling indah dan menyenangkan. Jongin akan dengan lantang menjawab ketika malam disetiap harinya. Simple tak muluk-muluk, tapi benar adanya. Yang selalu Jongin nantikan adalah ketika malam tiba, dikala semua orang terlelap atau apapun itu, Jongin menyukainya. Karena Jongin memiliki hobi hebat yang paling ia sukai sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Bahkan mengalahkan kecintaan Jongin terhadap _dance_.

Dan jika kalian bertanya apa itu, dengan senang hati Jongin akan memberi tahu, bahkan beserta tahapan lengkap dan narasi tak terbatas yang mampu mengalihkan dunia. Memikirkannya saja Jongin kuwalahan, rasanya selalu ingin cepat-cepat untuk memulai rutinitas kesenangannya. Bukan suatu hal yang susah atau bahkan menegangkan. Tapi suatu yang selalu membuatnya tercengang, tak peduli bahwa bukan baru sekali hal ini terjadi. Hal dan tahapan-tahapan itu adalah sebagai berikut ini;

 _Langkah 1. Mencari dan memastikan dahulu apa yang subjeknya lakukan_

"Baru selesai latihan?"

Jongin baru saja melepas sepatu, ketika suara itu menyapanya dari balik sofa yang menyembunyikan lekuk seorang pemuda yang kala itu tengah membaca. Jongin mengangguk membalas lantas ikut duduk sembari sekali-kali meregangkan ototnya. "Ah, lelahnyaaa.. Aku ingin segara tidur."

"Mandi dulu, Jongin. Memangnya kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah dong. Kau tidak tidur Hyung?"

"Nanti. Kau duluan saja." Mendengar jawaban tersebut Jongin sedikit cemberut, Hyung-nya ini bahkan saat bicara sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang ia baca. Sayup-sayup Jongin menilik jumlah halaman yang belum terbaca, setidaknya sepertiga halaman masih belum selesai di baca.

Jongin hapal semua kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo membaca buku di malam hari atau waktu kosong, pemuda itu akan menghabiskan bahan bacaannya sampai halaman terakhir. Dan apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan selalu teratur, ia bisa menghabiskan seberapapun tebalnya, tanpa harus melewatkan jam tidur yang telah ditetapkan. Hebat bukan?

Okee itu artinya masih waktu satu jam lagi hingga pukul setengah sepuluh malam, untuk Kyungsoo tidur.

Dan berendam air panas sembari menunggu waktu tiba rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

 _Langkah 2. Ketika sang subjek belum tertidur, Jongin akan pura-pura tidur pulas. Atau kalau perlu ia akan mengimitasi suara meraung sebagai ganti suara mendengkur._

Dari balik pelupuk matanya sesekali, Jongin akan mengintip. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya entah sebatas mana pelupuk matanya mampu memandang. Oke, lampu kamar yang tadi Jongin lupa untuk mematikan sekarang sudah mati. Suhu di ruangan juga jadi lebih dingin.

Jongin kembali membuat suara raungannya. Badannya bergerak serampangan, sampai selimut yang memang ia bentangkan tapi hanya ia jadikan alas tidur entah bagaimana bisa jatuh ke lantai. Ia memang tak suka memakai selimut karena gerah, tapi ia juga tak bermaksud untuk membuangnya ke lantai. Mau mengambil juga rasanya tak mungkin.

Ah, sudahlah.

Jongin bergerak serampangan kembali, merindukan tekstur selimut kesayangannya dibawah kulitnya yang hampa. Sekarang tangannya tak bisa meremas-remas seperti kebiasaanya. Dan meremas sprai juga tak lebih nikmat. Ia menghela napas malas. Merasa bosan dengan acara pura-pura tidurnya. Mengevaluasi kembali cara tidur yang baik. Kalau ada penobatan akting tidur terbaik mungkin ia bisa mendaftarkan diri, karena ia sering melakukan hal ini. Dan ia rasa aktingnya akan cukup baik. Apalagi bagian untuk mendengkur. Oh itu mudah dan indah sekali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia merasa seseorang ada didekatnya, menaruh kembali selimut miliknya yang tadi terjatuh. Lalu, sebuah tangan mengusap helaian rambut yang sedikit menutup matanya. Jongin bisa mendengar tawa tertahan di sampingnya. "Tidur yang benar, Jongin." Katanya sembari mengusap surai gelap miliknya.

Untuk beberapa detik Jongin menahan napasnya. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari alunan lembut suara Kyungsoo yang seolah mengantarkannya pada mimpi indah untuk tujuh hari tujuh malam, tujuh turunan pun rasanya cukup. Bahkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut masih membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Astagaa. Berbuat baik apa ia sampai bisa dibelai begini.

Dan Jongin berjanji akan selalu berbuat kebaikan untuk esok dan esok harinya lagi. Sekalipun ia harus menurut untuk bersikap sopan pada Chanyeol maupun Sehun nantinya jika balasannya adalah belaian lembut seperti ini.

"Mimpi indah, Jongin-ah. Selamat tidur." Bisik suara itu di telinga Jongin.

Astaga! Mimpi burukpun Jongin kuat kalau begini.

Atau ia akan berakhir mimpi basah?

 _3\. Dan ketika sang subjek sudah tertidur, artinya Jongin akan mulai beraksi_.

Jongin kembali mengintip, mendapati hening di sekelilingnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, dan berbisik memanggil teman sekamarnya. "Kyungsoo-hyung.."

Satu kali.

"Kyungsoo-hyung..

Dua kali

"Kyungsoo-hyung..

Tiga kali.

Tak ada jawaban. Sepi. Senyap. Ditolehkannya iris kelam kebanggannya untuk mencari pergerakan sedikit apapun, sebagai antisipasi. Jongin langsung bergerak menuju ranjang Kyungsoo ketika tak menemikan pergerakan secuil pun. Sekali lagi berbisik memanggil. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bergerak, bergelung di dalam balutan selimut hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi. Bulu mata lentiknya menyapu manis, dengan pipi merona. Jongin menyentuh pipi itu.

"Dingin ya Hyung?" Bisiknya pelan. Menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo untuk beberapa waktu. Ini yang paling Jongin suka, memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

Sembari berjingkat Jongin lantas naik perlahan ke ranjang tersebut. Bergerak sepelan mungkin agar sang empunya tak terbangun. Ia sudah sangat terlatih dan lihai untuk urusan menelusup ke ranjang pemuda mungil itu. Bahkan terlampau ahli hingga Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya meskipun setiap hari Jongin menyabotase ranjang milik Kyungsoo itu. Ranjang teman sekamar memang lebih nikmat ketimbang ranjang sendiri. Dan dimanapun Kyungsoo berada maka ranjang itu akan jadi milik Jongin juga. Tak boleh dibantah. Titik.

Jongin membaringkan diri menghadap Kyungsoo, menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menghalangi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tak kuasa menahan kekehan rendahnya, melihat bagaimana bibir penuh kesukaannya dan hidung yang memerah. "Kau tak perlu menurunkan sampai suhu terendah tau." Ujarnya.

"Tapi tak apa, tenang. Ada aku Hyung yang siap jadi penghangat alamiahmu." Jongin membawa tubuhnya mendekat memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Kyungsoo memang tak terlalu tahan dingin. Sedangkan pemuda itu harus terjebak berada sekamar dengan Jongin yang mudah merasa gerah. Bahkan ketika Jongin sama sekali tak mengenakan kaos karena merasa panas, Kyungsoo justru bergelung manis diantara selimut tebal kesayangannya.

Meskipun tak kuat dingin, Kyungsoo merelakan diri untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan. Dan selalu tepat dengan selera Jongin. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo selalu bisa tahu seberapa suhu yang pas untuknya, tak memedulikan bahwa dirinya sendiri malah kedinginan.

Tapi jongin akan menebus itu semua dengan selalu berada di samping Kyungsoo.

Sebagai balasan kebaikan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan rendah hati dan kesiapan membara siap untuk menghangatkan sang putra tidur yang kedinginan.

 _4\. Jongin akan ada disana untuk kegiatan 3M (Memandang, Mengagumi, dan Mendekap)_

Tak peduli sebesar apapun resikonya, Jongin akan tetap keukuh pada hobinya tidur tepat waktu. Ia tak peduli seberapa gaduhnya diluar kamar. Tak peduli pada dengungan Chanyeol di balik pintu yang terus mempertanyakan apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidur. Fokus Jongin adalah pada paras manis nan rupawan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang bahkan meskipun manik mata paling indahnya tertutup pun masih bisa menghunus batinnya. Membawanya keangan-angan.

Tangannya mengusap helaian kelam milik Kyungsoo, sesekali memberikan hangat disekujur wajah sang empunya yang masih kedinginan. Yang paling membuatnya lemah adalah ketika bibir merah merona penuh nan bulat itu sedikit terbuka, menampilkan kekenyalan yang hakiki. "Bagaimana kau bisa semanis ini." Ujar Jongin setengah mendesisi setengah kalap. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup dan melumat bibir penuh itu. Membasahinyaa. Ya Tuhan kuatkanlah batinnya.

Tak boleh. Tak boleh. Tak boleh. Jongin memnggumam menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Hyung aku ingin menciumimu..." Desahnya pasrah

"Sekaliiiii sajaaaa.."

"Kau tak tahu seberapa besarnya keinginananku!"

"Bahkan kau yang hanya diam dan memejamkan mata saja bisa sedemikian menggoda. Apalagi... apalagii kalau... aaaaghhh gemas aku tu, Hyuung."

Saura Jongin mendesis diantara gelapnya ruangan mereka.

"Janji yang ini cuma sekali." Ucapnya pelan dan cepat. Lantas menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dihadapannya. Menyesap manis dan lembut itu.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Jongin berkata diatas bibir itu "Cuma sekali kok, hyung. Tapi yang lama."

Nikmat mana lagi yang bisa menandingi ini semua. Combo maksimal, mencium dan mendekap Kyungsoo. Sehari semalam pun Jongin kuat. Terus begini pun Jongin siap sedia. Hujan angin pun tak masalah!

Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu merapat mencari kehangatan lebih. Tak menyadari sedikitpun marabahaya disekitarnya, yang jelas Kyungsoo menyukai hangat dan nyaman yang Jongin berikan. Menyukai bagaimana ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin yang melingkupinya.

"Nee.. Lihat ukuranmu pas untuk ku dekap, Kyungsoo-hyung." Peluknya erat. Meskipun terhalang oleh selimut milik Kyungsoo, ia tak peduli. "Kau tahu, memelukku langsung tanpa penghalang selimut, rasanya lebih nikmat loh." bisiknya diatara helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Mendengarakan helaan napas pelan itu saja Jongin sudah tenang.

Yang lebih muda memposisikan diri lebih dekat, menghirup aroma tubuh itu dalam dalam. Menyesap wangi yang selalu membuatnya terbuai, campuran rumput basah dan bunga segar. Susah didiskripsikan tapi yang jelas manis dan memabukkan. "Hyungg.. Kenapa kau punya paket lengkap keindahan kelas atas. Rasanya aku ingin terus seperti ini."

Jongin merasakan gerakan kecil di dekapannya. "Maksudnya biar tambah hangat gitu, hyung. Tenang..tenang...sshhh..shhh" Ujarnya sambil menenangkan.

Dan Jongin akan terus melakukan hal ini hingga subuh tiba. Bermonolog sendiri, untuk waktu yang cukup panjang.

Kau mau menyebutnya gila? Oh tenang, Jongin tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya dan cuma Kyungsoo disini.

Dan ketika waktunya habis dengan terpaksa Jongin harus kembali pada ranjang dingin miliknya yang terabaikan sepanjang malam. Ia tak bisa tertidur di ranjang Kyungsoo, belum waktunya. Atau kalau tidak Kyungsoo akan murka dan menendangnya. Jadi ketika subuh tiba semuanya akan kembali normal. Dan tentu saja diakhir oleh kecupan disekujur wajah rupawan seorang Do Kyungsooo.

"Mimpi indah, Hyung." Jongin mengecup pelipis pemuda dihadapannya.

"Mimpikan aku.." kecupnya di kedua kelopak mata itu. "Selamat malam, Kyungsoo kesayangan Jongin"

Kali ini kecupan diganti oleh lumatan hangat untuk bibir penuh itu. Kemudian setelahnya Jongin kembali membungkus Kyungsoo dalam selimutnya.

Dan Jongin akan selalu merindukan waktu malamnya. Bahkan baru saja ia melepas pelukannya, tapi ia begitu ingin merasa kembali untuk mendekap mencium mengecup dan membawanya ke ranjang miliknya sendiri.

 _Yang paling Jongin suka ketika malam tiba adalah dirinya yang bisa memandangi wajah indah itu_

 _Yang paling Jongin suka ketika malam tiba adalah ketika ia bisa mendekap dan mencium harum tubuh itu_

 _Dan yang paling Jongin suka ketika malam tiba adalah memeluk erat orang yang paling ia sayangi_

 _Mengurungnya dalam dekapan_

 _Yang paling Jongin suka di tiap malam dan seluruh harinya adalah Do Kyungsoo_

 _Seorang yang diam-diam ia cintai_

 **OWARI**

.

 **Author notes:** Ini abal banget ya hmmm, lama gak nulis. Maklumin Nate, agak aneh dan susah ngerealisasiin karena Kyungsoonya bobok, Eh ending2 nya jadi humor gagal dengan lebih banyak narasinya. Aneh gak sih? Wkwk

Heyy! Btw an diatas itu author notes tahun lalu, tapi gak mau hapus ahahaah bahkan bagian awal fic yang alay juga gak Nate ganti, buat pengingat, kalau fic ini entah kenapa bisa stuck 1 tahun tanpa disentuh. Untung ketemu dan bisa dikelarin. Dan ini fic kaisoo ketiga sodara-sodara yeay!

 ** _Jadi kenapa kalian nyasar di fic abal ini?_**

 ** _.Nate Xavela._**

 **OMAKE**

" _Jongin_.."

Bahkan dalam mimpi pun Kyungsoo terus menghantui. Suaranya terdengar nyata. Merdu halus membelah hingga ke alam bawah sadar.

" _Jongin_.."

Oh astagaa, nikmat dunia. Jongin tak ingin bangun rasanya, ia ingin terus mendengar nama itu terucap. Manis halus selembut sutra yang dipinal secara perlahan. Memabukan hingga keakhir hayat.

Diiringin cicitan burung. Dengan bunga melambai memanggilnya. Jongin benar-benar tak ingin bangun.

Menikmati mimpi indahnya penuh hikmat. Hanya satu, yang terasa kurang pas, karena seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut terasa jauh, dengan bayangan hitam menyelimuti.

"Hyungg... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Ujar jongin, sambil berlari. "Kyungsoo hyung.. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tunggu disitu, kang mas akan segera datang menjemputmu."

Tapi semakin ia berlari mendakat, Kyungsoo seolah menjauh, sedangkan bayangannya semakin besar. Berkabut dan mengelilinginya.

"Tenang hyungg.. Kau tak perlu takut."

"Hyung tenang.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Sungguh."

"KIM JONGINNNNNN! BANGUUNNN KAU BEDEBAHHH!"

Sekali sentakan Jongin terbangun. Mendapati tatapan gahar dihadapannya. "Kau ini tidur paling awal. Kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan! Sudah jam sebelas siang. Dan kita harus latihan setengah jam lagi."

Jongin masih berkedip. Memandangi sekelilingnya, mencari hamparan bunga seperti dimimpi.

"Ya Tuhan! Cepat mandi!" Amuk Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin masih linglung bangun dari tidurnya, tak sadar bahwa semua orang sudah siap dan gemas ingin menyeret sang _dancing king_ itu untuk dimandikan dalam air es kalau bisa.

Dan mereka memang telat nyaris satu jam yang juga dikarenakan perjalanan dari dorm ke tempat latihan.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Jongin hanya akan manggut-mangut, sekalipun Suho, Kyungsoo maupun pelatihnya memarahi akibat keterlamabatan hari ini.

Jongin menguap sekali secara diam-diam.

"Bukannya, kau tidur cepat kemarin? Kok masih aja mengantuk sih?" Senggol Sehun di sampingnya.

"Ada bidadari kemarin, jadi gak bisa tidur." Balas Jongin ngelantur.

Ditiap-tiap waktu wajahnya memang begini. Menampakkan mata sayu mengantuk, sambil mengusap mata itu perlahan. Bukan hanya sehari ini, Jongin tertangkap mata sedang mengantuk. Atau mungkin menahan diri untuk menguap di waktu genting. Dirinya bukan orang pemalas yang kerjanya suka tidur, hanya saja memang ia suka sekali mengantuk. Bisa di bilang intensitas latihannya lah yang paling banyak, tapi ia tak mengeluh bahkan tetap semangat, paling semangat malah.

Hanya saja.. Yeahh ada satu alasan kenapa ia sulit sekali bangun di pagi hari, dan mengantuk di waktu-waktu tertentu. Karena Jongin punya hobi yang bagus tiap sebelum tidur.

Dan kalian jelas tahu hobi Jongin adalah hobi yang indah dan mulia,

 **O_O** -

 ** _I know it's not quite good. But let me know what you think about this one_**


End file.
